


A Dream Is A Wish

by iloveromance



Category: The Powers That Be (TV 1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Unable to attend the Brotherhood Ball due to a snowstorm, Theodore finds himself stranded in the living room with Charlotte. It is there that his dream comes true in a way that he least expects it. (Episode: "Charlarella")





	A Dream Is A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> The NBC show "The Powers That Be" featuring David Hyde Pierce as Theodore is very hard to find, so this story was based only on a one minute Youtube clip & an IMBD synopsis of the episode. Aside from the song lyrics, some of the dialogue, & of course the characters, everything else is my own. I'm hoping the show will resurface soon and when that happens, more stories will follow.

"Caitlyn, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

For what felt like the hundredth time that evening, Theodore, dressed in his tuxedo waited for his wife, who never kept track of time. Although he loved her, there were times when he wanted to strangle her. That is, when he wasn't busy thinking up ways to kill himself.

The Brotherhood Ball was the biggest event in recent Washington history, and Theodore absolutely didn't want to miss it. He looked forward to it every year and this year was no exception. But if Caitlyn didn't hurry, that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Caitlyn, I-." He froze when he saw her at the top of the stairs. For a moment he was sure that he was hallucinating; for how could such a vision be in his presence? All thoughts of his wife simply vanished into thin air, replaced with what most would call infatuation for the woman standing just feet away from him.

This woman, this vision, was unlike any he'd ever seen. In her taffeta dress in a bright shade of pink, it had a plunging neckline bordered with ruffles and she wore long matching gloves.

His heart pounded, his breath labored, and-. He gasped when he saw her trip. Her face held a look of horror. He barely remembered what happened next, but it must have been a dream, for she was in his arms, her perfume wafting into his direction.

"A-are you all right?" He managed to ask.

"I-I think so. I-I'm not used to wearing high heels, let alone shoes with reinforced toes!"

He laughed a little too heartily at her joke, but she didn't seem to mind. Still holding onto her, he gazed into her eyes. "A-Are you sure?"

"About what? The high heels or shoes with reinforced toes?"

"What? I-I meant…"

"Oh…" she slipped out of his arms but he kept his hand on her to make sure she was steady as they made their way down the stairs.

"Thank you." She said when they reached the marble floor.

But still he could not take his eyes off of her. "What's wrong?"

"You look…"

Her cheeks began to fill with color, which complimented the shade of her dress. "Thank you. And you look…"

He blushed and looked down at his tuxedo. "Oh… thank you."

"Where's Caitlyn?"

"Who?"

"Caitlyn… Your wife?"

"Oh, right! My wife! I-actually I don't know. She was supposed to come over here but she's dreadfully late and-."

The door slammed, causing him alarm. He looked over to see his father in law; Senator William Powers and William's wife Margret come bursting through the door.

Neither one of them looked happy.

"Well, that's just great!" Senator Powers said, tossing his keys down in disgust. Although their attitudes didn't show it, they were both dressed impeccably. Theodor took a second to admire Margaret's blue floor length gown and Senator Powell's tuxedo, which, he had to admit, was much more distinguished than his own.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" Margaret shrieked. She opened the front door and a gust of wind burst through the foyer, hitting Theodore squarely in the face. "That is what's wrong!"

"It must be twenty below out there and the snow is coming down like crazy!" Senator Powell said.

"S-snow?" Theodore repeated.

"Well it's not a heatwave, that's for sure!" Margaret snapped.

"Margaret, please! Get a hold of yourself!"

"And how do you expect me to do that, William? There's a blizzard outside and because of that, I have to miss the ball of the century!"

"You mean, they won't have another one for a hundred years?" Theodore asked.

"She's exaggerating as usual. There will be another one next year but this year I'm afraid we're going to have to miss the Brotherhood Ball." William said.

"That's it. I'm going to bed. This night is ruined!"

"Margaret, come on, get a hold of yourself! I'll make it up to you. Why don't we go upstairs and watch television?"

"That's your idea of making it up to me? Oh, very well! But I get to choose what we watch!"

Theodore watched them descend up the stairs and then looked around. His beautiful princess was nowhere to be found. Oh well, he knew it was too good to be true. It must have been a dream; or one of his hallucinations. It wouldn't have been the first time.

But then he heard her voice, and he saw her peek her head through the crack in the living room door. "Are they gone yet?"

"Wh-who?"

"The Powers! Are they gone yet?"

"Yes, I believe they are."

"Oh good. If they saw me here, dressed like this, there's no telling what they might have done!"

"Done?"

"Yes! I'm hardly supposed to be going to a ball! I'm just the maid!"

"Don't say that!" Theodore snapped, not really meaning to be so harsh. But then again, he couldn't let her speak about herself so despairingly. "I-I mean, you're not just the maid."

"How do you know what I am? You hardly know me."

"Well, that may be true but I know what I see. You're… you're beautiful and sweet, kind, pretty and-."

"Really?"

"Yes and… may I come in there, please?"

"Here? You want to come in here?"

"The living room, yes."

"Why?"

"I just… thought it would be more comfortable than standing in the foyer in the middle of a snowstorm. Since going to the ball is decidedly out of the question."

"Because Caitlyn's not here."

Theodore's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Who?"

"Caitlyn?"

"Oh, right! Caitlyn!"

"Your wife?"

"Hmm… Oh, yes. Her! Well, shall we go into the living room where it's more comfortable?"

"All right."

He entered the lavish living room and sat down on the sofa. "So…"

"So…" She echoed. "What shall we do?"

The question was a dangerous one. There were so many answers. He couldn't stop staring at her. The last time he had seen her she was… well, a plain woman wearing a grey and white maid's outfit. Now it was as though she was utterly transformed. Her hair, once limp and unassuming underneath the silly maid's hat that was part of her uniform, now fell in soft waves onto her shoulders. Her pink lips beckoned to him and oh how he wanted to kiss her. But he didn't dare. What if someone walked in? What if-

"How about some sandwiches? I'm guessing you haven't eaten."

"No, I-Yes, that would be nice."

"All right. I'll be right back."

"Aren't you worried about them seeing you? I mean your dress…"

She smiled and quietly opened the living room door and then disappeared.

While she was gone, Theodore worked to calm his beating heart. What was he doing? What if he got caught? Caitlyn would absolutely kill him, not to mention what William and Margaret would think! And what about his son? Pierce may have only been twelve but he was very advanced for his age. There was no way to explain this to him.

But before Theodore could come up with any sort of explanation for anyone, Charlotte reappeared carrying a silver tray of sandwiches and a pitcher.

He rose at once and went to her. "Here, let me help you with this." He said, taking the tray before she could protest. "Where would you like it?"

"On the table is fine."

She set the tray down on the table and then sat beside him on the couch. "Sandwich?" she asked holding up a perfect triangle filled with lettuce, turkey and cheese. In general, he hated sandwiches, but for Charlotte he'd eat anything.

"Thank you." He removed one from the tray and took a bite. Like the person who created it, it was heavenly. "This is wonderful. I don't eat sandwiches very often. Caitlyn is afraid of bread, you know."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, it's…"

She held up the silver pitcher. "Iced tea?"

"Please, you have no idea how thirsty I am." That was an understatement. His mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert.

When she poured him a glass, he took it gratefully and gulped it down.

"Another?"

"Yes, please."

Again he gulped it down, feeling the cold iced tea slip down his throat. "Thank you." He watched her for a moment, daintily taking a bite out of her sandwich. How was it possible that she was so beautiful? He'd never doubt her again, not that he'd ever really spent any time alone with her.

He saw her stand and cross the room to the mahogany piano that sat by the window. Her hand slid along the gold table runner and the movement seemed to put him in a trance. For seconds later, he too was standing and crossing the room.

"Lovely piano, isn't it?" He said, willing his voice to remain steady.

"Yes it is. Do you play?"

"Play?"

"The piano."

"Oh, right. Um, yes… I play a little. What would you like to hear?"

"Well, what do you play?"

"Surprise me."

He smiled and began the introduction to the song. And then he sang; "A dream is a wish your heart makes… when you're fast asleep."

To his surprise, she continued the song. "In dreams you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for, you keep…"

She had the voice of an angel and they stared into each other's eyes. His fingers froze on the piano keys. "That's all I know." He said.

"That's all you need to know."

Slowly their faces moved toward each other, closer and closer until their lips brushed against each other. He closed his eyes and their lips met again and again. It was as though he was floating in a dream from which he never wanted to wake up. All thoughts of his wife, his son and the senator and Margaret vanished, replaced with the pure joy.

But like all fairy tales, the spell was soon broken when the grandfather clock banged out the hour, startling them apart.

"Oh my!" she said, rising from the piano bench.

"What? What is it?"

"I have to go!"

"But why? It's only midnight!"

"What if they find me here?"

"Who?"

"Th-the senator… a-and his wife."

"Don't worry about them. Chances are they're both sound asleep in their room. Now where were we?" He moved to kiss her again but she backed away. "I-I can't."

"Of course."

"Not tonight, anyway."

"When?" he asked, springing off of the bench.

"Tomorrow night, at dinner."

"Dinner? But-."

"I'll see you at dinner. And until then, we can see each other in our dreams."

"Our dreams…"

"Yes."

"I'd like that."

"So would I."

"Goodnight, fair princess."

"Goodnight, my prince."

He watched her pick up the tray and the pitcher and carry it out of the living room. Alone once more, he began playing the notes to the song they sang together. He'd cherish it as long as he lived. As for Charlotte, they'd likely never kiss in the living room again.

But he would kiss her every night in his dreams.

THE END


End file.
